Silas - series six
Series six of the show Silas. Silas Character List. '''Aired: '''February 2013 - April 2013 In the opening episode, Lavendar is walking along a busy road, in the rain. She watches as cars go past and eventually stops, ending up sobbing on the ground at the side of the road. The next scene goes to "12 hours earlier" and shows Finn deciding that he must tell the police. Sally tries to find out what is bothering Finn but he refuses to tell her. Later in the episode, he tells Michael that he knows who killed Jennifer. Michael is confused as everyone has been lead to beliee that Dee murdered Jennifer and was trying to kill the others in anger. Finn nearly tells him who it was but is interrupted by Joshua angrily assaulting him. Michael promises to find Joshua the help he needs and happily hugs Finn, for longer than he needs to. Through the episode, Lavendar is shaking, stressed, and generally struggling with the fact that she has murdered her own sister. Eventually she begins to pack a bag for herself. Finn interrupts her and tells her that he is going to tell the police the truth. She attacks him, the first time she has become so angry, jumping on him and scratching him, biting him, and slapping him. Courtney walks in and asks what's happening, stopping Lavendar. She screams at them to leave and forces them out. Finn ends up nearly crying after seeing Lavendar in such a state, and knowing her secret. He passed Michaels flat and knocks. Michael opens the door and holds Finn, smiling to himself. Lavendar rages and throws her bag, everything falling out. She begins to throw glasses, plates, photo frames, things in her room, and Jennifers room. She then rushes in tears and begins walking along the road. As she is crying on the ground, a car stops and the driver opens the door to her. She smiles, says "thanks", and gets in. Courtney meets Stanley and finds out that he has been kicked out of home. She lets him move in with her and they soon become a couple. They later experience problems in their relationship, with Courtney playing imaginary games while Stanley is asleep. He originally doesn't know but wakes up one morning and hears Courntey, on a "phone", asking for help as her 80 year old husband has died. Stanley rushes out, and Courtney goes to Poppy for support. Poppy offers Courtney a place with her, but Courtney refuses and instead tells Stanley that he should leave her house, throwing a ball at him angrily. Joshua and his behaviour worsen throughout the series. There is eventually a whole episode focusing on Joshua, Michael, and Jessica. They arrive home from shopping on their harnesses, Michael releases them, and makes them dinner. After this, Joshua is asleep on the bed, when Michael comes in with a new balloon for him. Joshua is happy but quickly realises that it is infact his pet, Ballooon, and that some of the air is out of him. He becomes angry and begins to assault Michael for this. He orders Jessica to lock the front door, and she eats the key. She then turns on the bath water as Joshua tells her to. The room is soon flooded, with Jessica safe in her room, and Joshua fighting Michael on the bed. Several times Michael is knocked out and nearly drowns, angering Joshua extremely when he bursts Ballooon. Sally comes in, breaking the lock, and is knocked out by Ballooon before being left to drown beside the bed. Michael then tries to take Ballooon from Joshua, and Ballooon breaks in two. Joshua is extremely stressed and Michael throws Ballooon to the water, where Joshua follows to save him. They fight underwater but eventually reach the bed again. Michael and Sally are then beside eachother, drowning, trying to help eachother at various times, with Sally constantly shouting "MICHAEL!" throughout the scene. The episode ends with Sally seemingly dead. In the following episode it is revealed that Sally is in a coma, and Michael, Joshua, and Jessica are also at the hospital but alive. Series six ends with the Easter explosion episodes. Silas - series seven